The way they were
by samanddianefan10
Summary: Sam and Diane's relationship, from the beginning. Each chapter is an episode tag. updated with Diane's perfect date and no contest
1. Give me a ring sometime

She was beautiful. There was no doubt in Sam Malone's mind that he would have her, one way or the other. But it wouldn't be today. She seemed so lost, so out of place in this little bar of his that there was no way he could take advantage of the shape she was in. He knew what this woman didn't know- that her fiancé wasn't coming back. It was plain as the nose on his face that that Sloan guy went crawling back to that wife of his, and this pretty young woman hadn't the slightest of clues. This might be the worst day of her life, but little did he know that it would be the best of his.

She seemed a challenge, that was for sure. Her nose had gotten out of joint about some of the happenings in the bar, but that was kind of cute. She wasn't like the other girls he dated, he could sense that. And for that, it just piqued his interest even more. She walked differently, Lord knew she talked differently, she responded to him differently- yes, Sam just had to have her.

After the original job offer was made (yes, he was grasping for straws here, but that was the only way that he could be certain of seeing this lady again) he wasn't sure of what she would say. She seemed offended almost, as if she could do better than Cheers. And he knew that she was right. Really, if he were in her shoes, he'd slap himself and then run far, far away. He knew better than anyone what this joint could do to a person. Look at Carla. Look at Norm.

But for some reason she accepted, and he knew right then and there that things were going to be a lot different for the both of them. Life had just changed, and as a recovering alcoholic, he'd learned to embrace change rather than fear it. So here he was, with a new waitress, a beautiful one, and the best thing of all was that he'd been given time.

Time. What could he do to impress this young lady? He'd pour out the typical Malone charm, and if that didn't work, well then, he'd just have to figure out something else. He knew he could. He always thought of something else. Fortunately for him, his career had provided him with a bit of fame and he worked that to his advantage with the ladies. Something told him, however, with this girl, it would take more than an autographed picture to turn her head. The possibilities were endless!

She'd be good for a one nighter, but he could see that she wasn't that type of girl. She probably played hard to get, which drove him absolutely out of his mind in anticipation. Little did Sam know just how hard to get Diane Chambers was, and he was in for the fight of his life. But she was there now, and he'd have time to figure her out. One way or the other, she was going to be his, sure as the fact that he owned the bar and a Corvette. They would be together, and who knew where things could go from there?

Her voice. Her voice drove him right out of his mind. It was soft, feminine, yet determined. What a combination! She would be the death of him yet, but what a way to go.

TBC


	2. Sam's women

She challenged him. She didn't think that he could get an intelligent woman, but who was she to say what he could or could not do? She was driving him crazy, and while at first it turned him on, now it was making him lose his mind. Who was she to say that he wasn't good enough for some women?

What did she know about him anyways? She knew what everyone else did- that he was a good looking, hardworking guy. But that wasn't enough for Diane Chambers. She'd insisted on pushing him in a direction in which he hadn't really wanted to go, but as she did, he would try for the life of him to prove her wrong.

Little did he know that there was one intelligent woman that he had in mind when he accepted her challenge. It was Diane. It was always Diane. Maybe if she saw him accomplish the impossible, she would stop looking down on him enough to give him a chance. Not that he would ask that of her, not yet. He knew that things with Diane needed a little more time. It was like a good Sunday dinner- prepared slowly, letting everything fall into place, with a little spice on the side, depending on how the person liked it. He could provide the spice all right. But would she bite?

Part of him wanted to call off this whole silly thing and move on with his life. But it was too late. His pride was on the line, and the one thing he couldn't stand would be to lose his pride now. Not in front of her. Yes, his friends teased him, and he could take that. But whenever Diane teased him, it just pushed him that much harder to prove him wrong.

She would be a tough nut to crack. He hadn't found any signs of her outer shell starting to crack, but when he did he would jump in on that opportunity. Knowing more than ever that he had to have Diane, he pushed himself further, opening the door to rejection. But should one of these so called intelligent women reject him, he could handle it. But if it were Diane to reject him, then he didn't think he would be able to show his face at the bar again. And he couldn't have that.

What was it about Diane that drove him to distraction anyhow? She was maddening, stubborn, pushy, everything that he'd always claimed to hate in a woman. But with Diane, it was absolutely irresistible. She was even more appealing than the first day she'd walked into the bar, so vulnerable and alone. Now she could handle herself, and apparently, she could handle him. They hadn't known each other very long, but Diane was beginning to get underneath his skin like no woman before him had.

Smart women. Who needed them? Little did he know that he would come to need one certain smart woman even more than he could have ever imagined.

TBC


	3. The Tortelli Torte

Carla was a hothead. There was no doubt about that. Today he'd put himself on the line for her, and if it were anyone else he might not have bothered. But if anything, Sam was loyal to his friends, who returned the courtesy. So he had to try to overlook some flaws in his friends, but Carla was making that difficult. He was facing a lawsuit for crying out loud.

Diane startled him by taking him aside. "Sam, I think what you did was wonderful."

"What are you talking about?"

"Standing by Carla the way you did. It showed remarkable strength of character on your part, and you were there when your friend needed you the most. I know it couldn't have been easy on you to put your reputation and livelihood on the line the way that you did."

"I would have done it for anyone," he professed modestly. Secretly it pleased him to earn such praise from Diane, but he would never admit it to her.

"Would you have done that for me?"

"Ha!" he scoffed. "If it were you you'd be out on your pretty little butt by now."

Diane smiled. "Be serious. I think it's a fair question."

What wasn't fair was her putting him on the spot the way she had. "I don't know. You seem to handle yourself pretty well with the customers."

"Is that before or after your claim that even the most sober of individuals need a designated driver after listening to me speak, for they would so easily fall asleep at the wheel?"

"Well…you've come a long way," he admitted. "Don't get me wrong, your stories are major snoozefests, but you're gaining some loyal customers. You don't blow up at them the way Carla does."

"Comparing me positively to Carla is hardly a stretch, Sam. Come on. You can do better than that."

"I don't know, what do you want me to say?"

"I want to hear you tell me that I'm good."

"How would I know if you're good? I've never had you!"

She laughed. "Is that really all you think about?"

"What else is there?"

"World peace, the economy, literature, religion…"

"I'm sorry, can you wake me up when you're done?"

She looked at him with a certain spark in her eyes. She'd never admit it to Sam, but she got a certain kick out of his teasing. Behind that man lay layers which most people would never get to see. And she would discover them, if it were the last thing she did.

TBC


	4. Sam at eleven

She saw through the layers of hurt that Sam was so carefully protecting. He'd wanted to be interviewed. It wasn't until that moment that she realized how much of his identity was wrapped up in his career. It had to be hard, having the glory days that came with being a proficient athlete, to wind up a bartender. It didn't seem to bother him, most of the time. He was one of those people who could make the most of his situation- if he wanted to. Diane knew that he prided himself on being a good bartender, but she knew that there was more to him than just the bar. Just what it was that he was hiding, she wasn't sure, but she wanted to find out.

"Come on, Sam. You did very well."

"Are you kidding me? I made a fool out of myself. That's why that doofus pushed me aside like I was…like I was yesterday's news. Maybe he's right. Maybe I am yesterday's news."

She softened and placed her hand over his. "You're not yesterday's news, Sam. You have a lot going for you. You've led a fulfilling life…"

"I blew it. I blew it all on booze."

She looked surprised. She'd heard stories of his drinking days, but until now she'd thought them exaggerated. "Why do you think you did it?"

"I don't know. I'm an idiot."

"For what it's worth I don't think you're an idiot. Not most of the time, anyways," Diane laughed.

"Come on, you of all people think I'm an idiot. You tell me that all the time!" he protested.

"That's because you act like an idiot most of the time."

He pulled his hand away from her.

"Now, Sam, what's a little humor among friends if it gets lost?"

"I'm glad you think my life is funny. I'm a joke. Everyone knows it."

"I don't think you're a joke."

He looked at her, shocked. "You don't?"

"No. I think it's wonderful what you've done with your life. You hit rock bottom, only to bounce back effortlessly. I take that back. It wasn't effortless for you. It was hard, but you persisted, and now look at you! You're one of the most respected businessmen in Boston! You have loyal friends, regular customers, you're actively dating…"

"You always throw that against me."

"Sam, maybe you are dating for the wrong reasons. But you are out there, living your life, you're not living in the shadow of yesteryear. You're living for the moment, you're taking chances, which is not something I see regularly around this place."

He leaned in to kiss her, but she pulled away. "I can't…"

He got up and started to grab his jacket. "thanks."

"For what? I didn't do anything. I know you're probably mad at me for not kissing you…"

"Forget the kiss. You said some really nice things. It's nice to hear them once in a while."

"You're welcome."

And with that, Sam went back to his business of life.


	5. Coach's Daughter

Diane observed carefully Sam's interaction with Lisa. He was polite, courteous, welcoming and warm. Those traits only served to make her even more curious about the mysterious Malone, although she wasn't quite sure she was ready to discover more. Most of what she had learned about Sam was via his interactions with others. How he related to them, how they related to him. Of course, she was an attractive female and he would put on this machismo act in front of her. She'd seen guys like that before. But there was something different about Sam, she had a feeling there was more to him than meet the eye. But unless she was willing to explore their relationship even further, she would just have to learn more about him by observation.

At least Lisa was the one woman that Sam would never try to hit on. Apparently he did have some boundaries, which was more than what she'd initially given him credit for. As much as he loved women, Diane had a feeling he loved Coach even more, and would never do anything to hurt his former coach. He did have respect- whether or not he had self-respect was a different story. But there was one thing for certain- Sam was a fascinating case study in human behavior.

What made him act the way he did? What was it about his personality that made him crave attention so? He reminded her of the little boy in fourth grade who was always pulling on her ponytail. He might have liked her, but he sure had a funny way of showing things. So what if Sam did like her? What would that mean?

She scoffed. Sam-liking her as anything more than a plaything? The thought was ridiculous. He'd never be anything other than the big man on campus, even though he was starting to show hints of humanity. There was no way she could let her guard down around him, for he was smart enough to know when to take advantage. So for now, she'd just have to watch and wait.

What was she waiting for? Was she waiting for a crack in his exterior? And for what? The thoughts troubled Diane greatly, for it had been some time since she'd analyzed a male for whatever reason. Usually none of them interested her enough to take the time to analyze them. But Sam, however he had done it, had captured her attention, and that thought alone was enough to drive her crazy.

"Coach's daughter sure is something, isn't she?" Diane asked as they were closing down the bar for the evening.

"Yeah, she's great. Coach did good by her."

"Well. Coach did well by her."

"Isn't that what I said?"

"Not exactly. But anyways, you're right. I'm sure Coach is a wonderful father."

"Who'd have thought it, ey?" Sam laughed as he wiped out a glass mug.

"Now now, I should think you of all people should know what kind of a father Coach is."

"I dunno. I never really thought about it."

"Well," Diane asked. "How was he with you?"

"You really want to know?" Sam asked in return.

"Sure. Why not?"

"He was tough, stubborn, and a pain in my butt. He kept after me long after I'd stopped caring about myself. He pushed, and he pushed hard. When I was done with baseball I swore I'd never have anything to do with him again."

"So then you brought him to the bar."

"Yeah," Sam laughed at the irony. "So I did."

"Well I think you did a remarkable thing by giving Coach a chance. While he's not without his faults, he's one of the dearest men I've ever met. There isn't anything I wouldn't do for him."

"He's all right," Sam conceded. "I'm surprised you would feel that way about him though."

Diane was taken aback. "Why would you say that?"

"Let's just say he's not the type of person I envision you going out to dinner with on a Friday night. Can you imagine the conversation if you took him to one of your French restaurants?"

"How dare you! How dare you insist that I'm that shallow that I would fail to appreciate Coach. Why, I have nothing but the highest regard for that man. I will…"

"So would you do it?" Sam asked.

"Do what?"

"Would you take him to one of your restaurants?"

"Of course I would. I would be honored to have him escort me."

Sam laughed, to Diane's chagrin. "You're a hypocrite, you know that? You say you would be proud to dine with Coach, but secretly you look your little nose down at me. "

"I do not."

"Do too. Would you take me to one of your restaurants?" Sam challenged.

She started to say something, but words had failed her. Sam was right. She was a snob. But, be that as it may, that was no reason to give in to Sam's attempt to ask her to dinner.

"No, I would not. And the reason is that I've seen you eat. You have the table manners of a barnyard pig!"

"Care to find out for yourself how well I clean up?"

"No. By the way, my shift's up. I'll see you tomorrow."

Sam watched her walk away, knowing that he'd gotten somewhere with her. She'd better be worth it, he thought to himself as he started to place the stools on the bar. Somehow, he already knew that she was.


	6. Any friend of Diane's

Diane was furious with Sam. How dare he try to hit on her friend? Who did he think he was?

And she went to his office to give him a piece of her mind.

"You, Sam Malone, are nothing than a vulture. That's right, I called you a vulture. You know, it's one of those big birds that like to prey on other animals!"

"Woah, woah, Diane. Calm down. What's your deal anyways? You wanted me to give her a little attention, didn't you? Or do you prefer to keep me all to yourself?"

"Hardly. I could care less who you go out with. But my friends are off limits."

"Why do you care who I see anyways? It's not like you've shown any interest."

Diane fumed. "That's right. And I'm not going to any time soon, either! Let me make this clear- I, Diane Chambers, will never fall for one of your advances!"

Sam stood up. "So why is it your business who I decide to go out with?"

"You don't know her the way I do. She's lonely and vulnerable. Maybe I shouldn't say use those adjectives. They seem to be the most appealing qualities in a woman for you."

"That's not true. Do you really think I'm that shallow? Just goes to show you that I wasn't really going to go out with her," Sam proclaimed.

"Why not? What's wrong with her?"

Sam hit his forehead with his hand. "What do you want from me? I go after her, you bug me, I tell you I'll leave her alone, you bug me. What's a guy got to do to get a little peace around here?"

"If your conscience has been hit with a heavy toll, you have no one to blame for it but yourself. You know that I'm right. You take advantage of women, and I personally find it repugnant."

"I do not take advantage of women. I can't help it that I'm so naturally attractive that they flock to me, can I?" He laughed.

"Oh, please. The only woman you would find unappealing is a dead one!"

"Ugh," he shuddered. "What's it to you, anyways? I haven't done anything to you. I've left you alone." Then he looked at her again, with a gleam in his eyes. "That's it. You're mad that I haven't been coming on to you."

.

"Oh, please, don't flatter yourself."

"That's it! You're jealous! Diane is jealous! Diane is jealous," he sang as he started dancing around the room.

She chased him until she swiftly removed her apron and began to hit him with it. "I am not. Why would I be jealous? Don't answer that. I don't have time for your asinine opinions."

"No need for name calling, Diane. If the shoe fits…"

"Speaking of shoes you're about to be clubbed with a size five right alongside your head. Why do you do this? Why must you insist on making everything about you?" she demanded.

"Isn't it?"

He pulled her closely to him, looked her in the eyes, and saw what he wanted to see. She might have protested all she wanted, but her eyes could not deceive her. She wanted him as much as he wanted her. Maybe more.

She pushed herself away and then began to retie her apron. "I'd better go…" she muttered in a haze. "I have customers to wait on right away."

"You go do your waitressing, Diane. If you want me, which we both know you do, you know where to find me!"

She slammed the door shut on her way out of the office, vowing to herself to never let her emotions get the best of her again. Especially not with him. He was dangerous, she'd decided, and it would be a cold day in hell before she ever let him kiss her. Or so she thought.

TBC


	7. Friends, Romans, Accountants

When Sam stopped to think of how closely Diane could have gotten taken advantage of, it made his blood boil. She was a pain in the neck, to be sure, but even she didn't deserve the kind of treatment that she'd received by Norm's boss.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he entered the pool room to check on her.

"I'm fine. Other than developing a severe case of the creeps, I'm all right."

"I could have told you that that was a bad idea. Seems to me that I did try telling you that…"

"if you've come to gloat, there's no need for that," she placed her hand in the air. "I feel pretty ashamed of myself as it is."

"Why? You didn't do anything wrong."

"I let my guard down. I let my head get turned by a good looking guy, and look how well it turned out. Why, I'm no better than…"

"Than who, Diane?"

"Never mind."

"You were going to say that you are no better than me. Well I think you're right. Maybe I do get carried away by a pretty face, but don't sit here and tell me that you're any better."

"Thanks, Sam. You know how to cheer a lady up," she looked down at the floor.

Man he hated when she did that. Whenever she felt bad, he did too, though he didn't know why. "Come on, you had no idea of what a jerk that guy would turn out to be."

"Yes I did. You warned me. How did you know?"

He tried to think about it. Maybe it was because he was a player that he could spot a fellow player a mile away. "I don't know. Call it gut instinct. But it doesn't matter. You deserve better than that. I would never…"

"You would never what?" Diane demanded.

"Nothing."

"You were going to tell me something. Say it, or I'll leave."

"Okay okay. I was going to say that I would never treat you that way. Are you happy?"

She smiled. "Maybe a little. But I have to say, I'm shocked. You don't seem the sensitive type."

Now he was offended. "Hey now. Maybe I do go through a lot of chicks, but that doesn't mean I go out trying to hurt them."

"Are you kidding? You treat women as if they were disposable gloves. You use them for one thing and then…"

"Hey! I'm not that bad. I can't help it if in the morning I decide I want something different with my life."

"Yes you can help it. You know how you treat those women, and I dare say that you're not completely happy. You saw what Norm's boss did to me and you don't like it because you would have done the same thing if you were in his shoes."

He spun around in frustration. "Why do you do this to me, Diane? You label me but do you know me? Really know me?"

"No, but I know your type."

"Is that all I am to you? Just a walking stereotype?"

She said nothing as she dried her eyes.

"I guess your mind is made up. You do know me. Good night, Diane." With that, he walked away.

She wanted to go after him, but her pride wouldn't let her. She refused to admit to him that maybe he wasn't as bad as she had made him feel, even to herself. He wasn't Norm's boss, that was for sure. But how he treated women was the reason she could never be with him. She had standards, and she wasn't about to lower them for anyone, not even a charmer like Sam. Yes, she was a little interested in him, but for now, it would be best to let sleeping dogs lie. Right now she just wanted to go home and crawl into bed and stay there forever. It occurred to her how much better she might feel if Sam were there to comfort her, but as it was, she knew that she was destined for another night alone. It would be all right. She didn't need Sam anyways.


	8. Truce or consequences

Sam laughed. Diane thought that he was the father of Carla's boy, Gino? That was the funniest thing in the world to him, and there was no way he was going to let her live that one down.

"Say, Diane? Father's day is coming up. Do you think I should expect a visit from my son?"

She stared at him. "That's not funny."

"Maybe we can go out for a little father-son bonding. You know what? Maybe I'll even take him fishing!"

"Listen, buddy, if you think that this is cute or charming, you're wrong. I made a mistake. I admit it. Now can we please drop it?"

"I could…if I wanted to. As it is I think I'll get out the golf clubs, treat 'my son' to a day at the course!"

If looks could kill, Sam would have been dead a hundred times over. "Make your little jokes at my expense. I don't care. It's only by some miracle that you haven't been in this situation before. I would not be surprised if there were a hundred little Sam Malones running around, as nauseated as the thought makes me."

"Hey- I'm careful. Don't wish that stuff on me either. I wouldn't wish anything bad on you. I take that back. I hope a house drops from the sky and that it lands right on your smug little self," Sam declared.

"Oh, a cultural reference. I'm impressed. What's next, you're going to tell me you read the newspaper every day?"

"As a matter of fact I do."

"What, for the funnies?"

"Don't knock them unless you try them. You know, a sense of humor would help you go a lot further in life."

"I have a sense of humor. I find your particular hairstyle quite amusing."

Sam ran his hands through his hair instinctively. "What's wrong with my hair?"

"Nothing that a real stylist couldn't fix. Would you like the number of mine?"

Now he was mad. How dare she criticize his hair, his pride and joy? Who did she think she was? "I'll have you know my stylist is the most high priced one in Boston. I take very good care of myself. You just have no taste."

"I have taste all right, which is why I rebuff every one of your advances."

"I wouldn't come on to you unless you were the last woman on earth. Even then, you'd have to put a paper bag over your head."

"Is that the same paper bag you use after stepping out of the salon?"

He'd never hit a woman before, but who was he to say there wouldn't be a first time. She was making him angry, too angry to think about anything but this woman in front of him. She was so wrong about him. Just because he'd had a little fun at her expense, who did she think she was to criticize him?

He stood perilously close to her, to where he could almost hear how fast her heart was racing. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't pop you one?"

"Because if you're aim is as good as your fastball, I know that I would have nothing to worry about," she laughed.

"Ohhh! You are the most stubborn, the rudest, most childish person I have ever met, do you know that?"

"I know you are but what am I?"

He smacked his forehead. Better him then her, he'd decided. "You know what your problem is?"

"I work for a baboon?"

"Will you shut your trap for a minute and let me finish? Your problem is you're so unhappy with your own life you look for ways to make others miserable. And let me tell you, it's working. I'm miserable when I'm with you, you know that?"

Diane started to pout, and her eyes began to water. "Sam…I had no idea you felt that way about me. I never intended to …I never meant for this to happen." She started to rub her eyes.

"Oh, Diane, you don't make me miserable. I'm sorry. Don't cry. Come here," he pulled her close to him.

She looked at him, and before she knew it he was leaning in, and she knew what that meant. She had him!

"Ha! You want me. You want to kiss me," she taunted as she pulled back, laughing.

"No I don't. That's not fair, you know that? Guess what I'm thinking now," he challenged as he began to chase her around the office.

"I'm thinking that if you don't tie your shoelace you're going to trip and kill yourself."

He looked down, and she laughed even louder than before. "You know, Malone, you really are a piece of work. Getting you is like taking candy from a baby," she laughed before exiting his office.

That damn Diane, he thought bitterly. She was the most spiteful, most childish, most irritating person he'd ever met. And he knew more than ever that he had to make her his.

TBC


	9. Coach returns to action

Diane couldn't believe what Sam was doing. He was making a play for the object of Coach's affections. How dare he? Who did he think he was? She'd thought that there were lines he wouldn't cross, but apparently she was wrong. He really did chase anything in a skirt.

She wanted to tell him to back off, to leave her alone for Coach's sake, but she knew that Coach would be upset at her for saying anything. Still, she had to find a way to get through to Sam.

"Sam, might I have a word with you for a moment?"

"I've never known you to have just one word," he laughed as he walked to the side of the bar to join her.

"Sam, I want you to do me a favor. "

"Is your definition of favor the same is mine? If so my couch pulls out in the office."

She decided to ignore him. "Do you know that girl on the end of the bar?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"I want you to leave her alone."

"What? My my, jealousy rears its ugly head, and that ugly head is Diane Chambers."

"Me, jealous! Ha! Nothing can be further from the truth, let me assure you. But I do ask this most sincerely. Say you'll stay away from her."

"Now you're kinda making me want her even more."

"Sam, please. This is important."

"You say this about all the girls I see. What are you doing, saving me for yourself?"

"Hardly. I just think it would be for the best if you stayed away from her."

"Okay, okay, whatever you say. Just stop begging. It doesn't become you."

As Sam walked away, the thought that Diane might indeed be jealous pleased him to no end. She liked him, he was more sure of that than ever, and pretty soon it looks like he might get the chance he'd been secretly hoped for. He'd never seen Diane so jealous before, and he had to admit he kind of liked it. She was a mystery, but she kept him on his toes. Just then he spotted another pretty young girl at the end of the bar and he grinned.

_Let her try to stop me this time, _he thought as he strutted across the room.


	10. Endless Slumper

It was a lousy trick, what he had done, setting Diane up with Rick Walker. At first it was kind of funny, but as soon as Sam heard the resounding slap that she'd given Rick, he knew that it was no longer a joke. That man tried to put his hands on Diane, and the thought made him sick to his stomach.

He knew he should apologize to Diane, but something stopped him. He hated admitting that he was wrong, especially to her, even when he clearly was. But she had handled herself, hadn't she? She hadn't put up with Rick's nonsense. So when she appeared from the office, he closely watched her to see how she would act towards him.

"Your friend is a swine, Sam. A real life breathing talking swine."

"I could have told you that."

She stared at him. "You knew what he was up to?"

He looked away.

"You knew what he had in mind taking me to that office and yet you said nothing? What kind of man are you, that gets his kicks from seeing innocent women being taken advantage of in this manner?" Diane demanded.

"I wouldn't exactly call you innocent. You had to know what you were getting yourself into."

"So it would be my fault if something worse happened to me?"

"Nothing worse would have happened to you. Why, if I thought for a second if he was capable of any real harm I'd be there before you could scream for help. I would never let anything happen to you, Sweetheart."

She looked at him with a new appreciation. She certainly could sense his sincerity, but still, that hardly made up for the rotten trick he'd pulled on her.

"I don't know. Maybe you two are in an old boys' club. Maybe you would still be getting your kicks while I….while I.."

He walked over to her and pressed his finger against her lips, their bodies in very close proximity. "Diane, rest assured, that as long as I live no man will ever hurt you. I ca…"

"You what?"

"I…can't let you go on thinking that about me." He'd obviously corrected himself. What he'd started to say was that he cared, but he couldn't let on to that, not now.

Suddenly the realization of what might have happened hit her. She found herself pressing her head against Sam's very inviting shoulders, taking solace in the fact that he was so protective of her.

She'd never seen that side of him before. She'd never known him to be so compassionate, so humane. Was it possible that she had misjudged Sam Malone all along? All she knew was that there was more to him than meets the eye, and she couldn't wait to discover more.

TBC


	11. One for the book

He found her book. He waited until the next day and she went to the poolroom but Sam found Diane's book. The one that had been driving him so crazy just to get in. For all of her airs, Sam knew he finally had her. Not only was he in it, but there was an entire chapter dedicated to him. It was simply called- "Sam".

As he rapidly glanced through the pages it was starting to dawn on him just how much he meant to Diane. There were quotes all right, some of them made him laugh out loud. But there were observations- how nice he looked when he wasn't always messing with his hair or having a mirror in front of his face. There were also little touches, like how she felt when she was around him. He didn't have time to read thoroughly, but he'd seen something about two rods in a lightening storm causing electricity, whatever that meant.

So Sam quickly put the book back in her purse, but he couldn't stop smirking. He had power over her now! He could throw this in her face, and he would, every chance he got. Then it dawned on him that he would have to admit to reading the book and how he'd come about reading it, and even Sam Malone realized that he couldn't do that to himself.

So he went about the day, taking mental notes of Diane. If she did that to him it was only fair that he did that to her, right? So he started to observe the little things, like her haughty little laugh whenever she found something amusing. Or her habit of nervously brushing her hair out of her face whenever she was confronted by Carla about something. Or how white her teeth were. Just stupid, silly, trivial little things that shouldn't have mattered to him at all.

But by the end of the day, after watching Diane so closely, he realized just how much those little things meant. She was odd, quirky was probably a better word. But when she finally caught him looking at her at the end of the day, it was then and there he knew that he'd come to a new appreciation of Diane. Of course, he would never admit it to her- he hated admitting it to himself.

"What are you looking at Sam?" Diane smiled softly as she gathered her belongings.

"I wasn't looking at anything."

"I saw you. You were looking at me."

"I had an eyelash in my eye."

She patted his hand. "If you say so, Sam." That was one thing Sam hadn't made a mental note of that day- just how smug she sounded when she said his name like that.

"What, you don't think I was looking at you do you?" he laughed as obnoxiously as he could, on purpose.

"We both know you were. I think your little secret is out."

"What would that be?"

"That you like me," she laughed.

"What? Are you kidding? I'd sooner date Miss Piggy than you. I'd rather go out with my great aunt Selma who falls asleep while chewing her dinner with her false teeth than to go out with you. I'd rather Coach knock me around with my old ballbat than to go on a date with you!" He protested.

"Who said I'd even want to date you?"

"Your…" he started to admit to reading the book, but he knew that he couldn't. Instead he settled on a simple "Good night, Diane."

She wanted to fight back, but if he wasn't going to make the effort to continue the debate, why should she? She looked at him closely and offered back a good night.

Yes, he smiled, she was definitely growing on him.

TBC


	12. The Spy Who Came In For A Cold One

The spy who came in for a cold one

"I think I'm falling in love with you."

Sam chuckled as he said those words to Diane; after all, she had believed a liar and had made a, to be completely honest, total fool out of herself in the process. But there was more to Diane than he'd ever thought prior to meeting Eric Finch or whatever his name was. Diane was smart, to be sure, but she also had something he thought very few women possessed- she had a heart.

What was it about her that made him so mad yet so unable to stay mad at her for very long? Here he was, a simple bartender, who could have been a millionaire, but yet his worries went deeper than money. He was worried about Diane, pure and simple.

"Come on, Sam. Don't you think we've heard enough tall tales for one day?" Diane asked as she managed to regain her composure.

"No, I'm dead on. You are one very special woman, and it takes a certain kind of man to ...to...to appreciate her."

"And you think you're that man?"

"I just might be."

"Yeah and I'm also Diana, Princess of Wales. Tell me another good one, Sam." she chuckled as she put her apron back on.

"Okay, whatever you say." He smiled as he turned away from her. It looked as if his secret could be safe for another day.

TBC


	13. Now Pitching, Sam Malone

Now Pitching, Sam Malone

"Is there something going on between you two?"

Sam had to stop and think about it for a second, only a second. No, there most definitely was not anything going on between him and Diane. What was the deal; why did everyone keep asking him that anyways?

True, as Diane pointed out, this agent wasn't really his type. But never one to back down from a challenge, he decided to pursue her with full gusto. Why not? It wasn't as if he had any other prospects, at least not at the moment. There was Diane, who was all right, but again, she wasn't his type. She'd made it perfectly clear that he was not for her, or at least that's what she verbalized. Time and time again, without yield, he'd hit on her, but as she'd rebuffed every one of his advances.

What was her deal anyways? Who did that Diane Chambers think she was, anyways? Was she too good for him? He'd never met a girl who said no to him, not at least in the beginning. There really wasn't much doubt in his mind that he'd get Diane, sooner or later. He'd wish it were sooner, but if Diane insisted on playing this little game of hers, he'd be more than happy to go along with her.

What was stopping him from asking this agent out? Surely, it couldn't be Diane. There was nothing between them. What was he thinking? On one level he kind of hoped it would tweak Diane's nose; he loved nothing more than a jealous Diane. But on the other hand, his bed had gotten kind of cold lately, so who was he to stop fate?

That's what this was- it was fate. Diane Chambers did not own him, nor did she have the power to stop him from seeing anyone he pleased. Little did he know the power that Diane actually had come to have over him- or that he would both love and hate himself for it.

TBC


	14. let me count the ways

Let me count the ways

He was crying. Sam Malone was crying over her deceased cat, and the thought of it comforted her more than she thought possible. But what had happened next- or almost happened- caused her to think about something other than her cat Elizabeth.

They almost kissed. It wasn't the first time she'd thought about kissing him, though she'd never admit it to him or to anyone else. But how close they came to sharing something so beautiful, so precious that truthfully, it unnerved her. He was Sam Malone for crying out. He had dozens of women, maybe more, so why should she give a second thought to a near kiss?

The thought wasn't totally unappealing to her; he was an attractive man. But the problem was, he knew it, and if she gave credence to his ego then what good would that do anyone?

"Hi, Sam. I just wanted to let you know that I'm leaving for the evening. Is there anything else you need before I leave?"

Boy was there. But common sense dictated he save his come-ons for another occasion. "No, Diane. You're fine. Go ahead and go home. And Diane, take it easy will you?"

She started to cry again. He went over to comfort her, but pulled back from an another embrace.

"It's okay, Sam. You can hug me."

"Are you sure, sweetheart? I don't want you to think to think of me as an insensitive jerk."

"Oh, I could never think that."

"Never?" Sam smiled, causing her to laugh, albeit briefly.

"Well, not right now, anyways."

So as he pulled her in for a hug, he wondered why he hadn't noticed how good she smelled before.

"What's wrong, Sam?" Diane sniffed.

"Nothing, nothing. I just...I think we've had enough hugging for one day."

"You don't want to hug me? You find me repulsive?"

"It's not that. It's just that, well, dammit Diane, you smell so good and you look so good that a guy can't help but let his mind go places that would get him slapped."

Diane started to retort but then she saw how sincerely sorry Sam was for his thoughts. It was hard to stay mad at a guy who showed such remorse for acting like an animal. "It's okay, Sam. I appreciate the compliment and...I guess I should thank you."

"For what? Any other day I tell you look good and you say something to make me feel stupid for even thinking it in the first place!"

"I wanted to thank you for what you did for me today."

He sat on his desk. "It was nothing."

"You're wrong. It was something. You provided something no one else in this bar did today- you comforted me. I guess I hadn't realized how sweet you can be- when you want to be."

He looked down, grinning. "Don't let it get around, will ya? I have a reputation to protect."

With her finger, she motioned across her lips. "Your secret's safe with me."

As Diane left his office for the final time that night, he knew that he also had another secret- a life changing, major one, but thankfully for him, it was still his little secret to keep.

TBC


	15. Father knows last

So after Diane figured out what Sam had tried to do for Carla, she began to see him in a new light. He had his moments, but when his friends were in a pinch, he could always be counted on to do the right thing. And for that, or at least at that very moment, she considered herself proud to be one of his friends.

After the hustle and the bustle of the day's events, Sam was in a hurry to get home. To his surprise, a female approached him from behind (at least he hoped it was a female) and embraced him. He turned around and saw Diane smiling at him.

"What was that for?" he grinned in return.

"For being you."

"What about me?" he scratched his head.

"Sometimes you can be a moron, true, but on other occasions- well, I must say that you surprise me. I confess, I rather like seeing this sensitive side to you."

"Wanna make hay?"

She slapped him with her apron. "Not in this lifetime. But what you did for Carla, well, I'm impressed. It takes a real friend to stand up and support another one of his friends, even when she was so clearly in the wrong."

"It was nothing."

"You proposed to Carla for heaven's sake! Do you mean to tell me that you would do that for just anyone?"

"Are you kidding me? Some dame tried that with me once..."

"And?" Diane queried.

"And I bailed on her, do you think I'm nutso?"

Diane laughed. "But you were there for Carla. To be honest, I didn't think you had it in you to be so supportive, so caring, so considerate, so..."

He waved his hand in the air. "Okay, okay. I get your drift. So tell me, Diane, what do you really think of this new side of me?"

She thought about it. Part of her really wanted to show him what she thought of him, but she knew that if she started down that road, there was no telling where it might lead. And that was a step she wasn't ready to take, not quite yet.

"Not enough to make me go to bed with you, if that's what you're getting at!"

"Now, Diane, you just got done saying all these wonderful things about me. Admit it, you think I'm an okay kind of guy."

"I admit that you have your moments. But if you ask anything else of me this is all you'll receive."

He closed his eyes, awaiting that one special kiss that had been months in coming. But to his surprise, what he heard instead was the slamming of the door. He opened his eyes and smiled to himself.

"That Diane," he thought to himself. "What a woman."

TBC


	16. the boys in the bar

The Boys in The Bar

Once again, to her surprise, Diane found herself immensely impressed with Sam Malone, a thought too bizarre to have ever crossed her mind. But thanks to the antics of his friends, Sam proved himself to be a stand-up kind of guy, the kind of guy who wouldn't throw a fellow out of his business just for who they loved.

What was it about Sam Malone that created such a conundrum in her mind? On any given day, he was a walking stereotype of a typical dumb jock; on other days, he could prove himself to be surprisingly open-minded. Who would have thought that Sam would refuse to throw out guys who weren't like him?

Not Diane, that was for sure. If she would have put money on who the biggest jackass of the night would have been, it would have been on Sam. He did things that surprised her, with increasing frequency. But for him to take a stand against such obvious bigotry, well, that just put him one step closer to whatever fate had in store for them.

"Why you looking at me that way?" Sam asked while Diane gathered her purse.

"What way?"

"Like you ain't ever seen a bartender tend bar before?"

"Oh, Sam. I have to admit, perhaps I have shortchanged you. I really think you deserve more credit than what I've given you in the past."

"Why, because of Tom Kenderson?"

"That, and the way you carried yourself tonight. You proved you didn't have to stoop down to anyone's level in order to maintain your pride and dignity. And for that, I applaud you."

He finished wiping out the last glass of the evening. "Thanks, Diane. You okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"It seems to me as of late, you've been treating me less of a mandog and more of a human being. What gives?"

"Oh, Sam. Your secret is safe with me. You may not be the most educated of men, but I will say this for you- you're not a total ignoramus either."

"Thank you- I think."

"Sam, do you realize what you've done tonight?"

"Enlighten me."

"You stood by your convictions. You proved yourself to be a man with morals, a man who knows right from wrong. And for that, I think that I have misjudged you."

"Want to.."

"No I will not go to bed with you. But if Norm warrants a kiss, the least I can do is this..." With that, she closed her eyes and kissed Sam softly, briefly but most sincerely on the cheek.

"See you tomorrow, Diane?"

"I'll be looking forward to it."

And for the first time that she could remember, she honestly meant it when she said that she was looking forward to seeing Sam Malone again.

TBC


	17. Diane's Perfect Date

He set her up with a murderer. A murderer! Of all the lowdown, dirty deeds that Sam had done, this by far was the worst thing he ever could have done to her. She was still reeling when at one in the morning she received a phone call.

"Hello?"

"Diane? It's me. I wanted to say..."

"Say what? That you put my life in jeopardy just so you could get your jollies? Well it worked. Well done, Sam."

"No, Diane, let me explain."

"It seems to me you did your explaining in the bar. You're carrying a torch for me, and so you put off setting me up with a perfectly wonderful guy so you could lay claims to me all for yourself. Nice."

"Diane, it wasn't like that. I wasn't thinking. It's just that, well, you've been so nice to me lately and I kinda thought...never mind, it's stupid."

"That's never stopped you before, has it?"

"I wanted to say that I kind of thought you had a thing for me too. I don't know what I was thinking. But believe me, the last thing I ever wanted to do was to put you in harm's way."

"That's supposed to pacify me?"

"What do you want from me. Diane? I made a fool out of myself just to impress you. I wasn't thinking. Believe me, it will be a cold day in hell before I go out of my way for you again. Again, I'm sorry. Good night."

With that, Diane hung up the phone, unable to fall back asleep quickly. Thoughts of Sam plagued her for some time. He was wrong and kind of selfish, but in a way, he kind of made it clear that he cared for her. He admitted as much at the bar. So what was the problem? What was preventing her from committing to Sam? She had a feeling that he was going to be trouble; just how much she had no idea.

TBC


	18. No Contest

No contest

Sam had really done it this time. He'd entered Diane in the Miss Boston Barmaid contest, without her consent. Who did he think he was? Boy, she was really going to let him have it this time.

"Sam, might I have a word with you in your office?"

"When's it ever been just a word," Carla sarcastically replied as she went to serve her next customer.

"Sam!"

"Okay, okay. Coach, take over the bar, will you?"

Alone in his office, she was really prepared to let him have it. He'd pulled some stunts, but to reduce her to what amounted to entering a beauty contest, well, that was really low. And she would let him hear all about it.

"Listen, Sam..."

He waved his hand in the air. "I know what you're going to say. But before you do, will you just hear me out for a minute?"

"One minute. Time's ticking." she looked at her watch.

"Look, Diane, I know you're probably mad at me, but you shouldn't be. Actually it was meant as a compliment. I happen to think you're a hell of a barmaid, and you could be the one to really put Cheers on the map."

"Really? What about Miss Congeniality, Carla?"

"Come on, you really don't compare yourself to Carla, do you?"

"Why not, it seems as if she gets all your special favors. She wants a night off, you give it to her. She comes in claiming morning sickness..."

"Be fair. She is pregnant."

"Not seven months ago she wasn't!"

He laughed. "Okay okay. But I would give you special treatment but it seems to me you won't have any of it."

"I know what your idea of special treatment is, Sam, and no thanks."

"Why do you have to be this way?"

"What way?"

"You know, stubborn, hard to get along with...argumentative..."

"I am not argumentative!" Diane protested, to which Sam just smirked.

"Okay, maybe a little. But I'll have you know I've worked too hard in my career here at Cheers just to be thought of as just another pretty young thing."

"Well aren't you?"

"Of course. But you're missing the point. I want people to take me seriously. How is that supposed to happen when you trivialize me to the point to where I'm just a sex object?"

"Diane, I'll have you know I don't see you as...that."

"You don't?"

"We haven't slept together, have we?"

"If you had your way we would have, months ago."

"Is that such a bad thing?"

She let out a small shriek in frustration. "Sam, be serious! You can't possibly think that anything could ever happen between us! We're so different. I like literature; your idea of classic literature is your current edition of Playboy." she shuddered at the thought.

"So I admire a good looking gal now and then. What's that to you, anyhow?"

"Women aren't put on earth to be mere sex objects. We think, we work, we have dreams and ambitions. I don't think you give women enough credit, that's your trouble."

Sam put his hand on her arm; to his surprise she didn't pull back. "I give you all the credit in the world."

"What's that supposed to mean?:"

"It means I know it can kind of be a guy's world out there. But you come to work, you treat everyone you meet with fairness and politeness...so I thought you would do Cheers proud. I know.."

"Say it."

"I know I'm kind of proud of you."

She smiled. This wasn't over, not by a long shot. But when Sam was being sweet, he could be kind of hard to resist. But resist she would. She would do this contest thing, albeit reluctantly, if not for Sam's benefit than to prove to him that women could be and should be equal to men. Yes, she would have the last laugh, if she had anything to say about it.

TBC


End file.
